So many reasons
by JazzGirl123
Summary: Hermione can't get The Boy Who Lived out of her head. She knows she's in love, but does he feel the same way? Curious, Hermione asks him some questions but will she be happy with what she hears?


**AN: Okay, so I was watching some HHr stuff on YouTube, got bored, started reading bits if my bio and came upon this little segment about a boy and girl. BAM, this was born. So enjoy the fluff. (AND SORRY, I DID THIS ON MY IPOD BEFORE AT MIDNIGHT BECAUSE I WAS SO EXCITED TO POST THIS. GOD)**

Hermione sighed as she stared at the blank parchment in front of her. She was supposed to be working on her Charms essay but her mind was on nothing but Harry damn Potter.

"Damn you, why can't I get you out of my head?" She muttered. It was a simple question with a simple answer: Because Hermione Granger was in love with her best friend of four and half years, Harry Potter. She wished it was simple enough to tell him how she felt but he was always thinking of Cho.

"I could always resort to Ron." Hermione remarked. She knew the redhead fancied her but honestly, she saw him nothing less than an annoying brat. "I need to get my mind off of boys."

It was bad timing that the portrait hole opened to let Harry and Ron walk in. Hermione mentally groaned but she should have known better. It was getting late and not even they would stay past curfew to play Quidditch.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry greeted. Ron smirked.

"What did I tell you? She's still doing her homework." He sneered. Hermione glared at him but her heart wasn't in it tonight.

"If you must know Ronald," She snapped. "I finished quite some time ago and if you weren't so busy wasting your free time on that broom, you would be too." Hermione stood up and collected her things. "Now excuse me, I am in need of some rest."

"What's her problem?" She heard Ron ask as she stormed up to the girls' dormitories. Hermione ignored Lavender and Parvati's questioning looks as she roughly pulled her curtains around her bed. "Good night." She barked.

**...laTER...**

Hermione mumbled as she groggily opened her eyes.

"Lavender, where have you been?" Parvati's voice whispered.

"Shh, you can't say a word! I've been in the boys' dormitories!"

"What?"

"SHH! I've been seeing a boy named Jonathan. I'll tell you in the morning!" Hermione let out a quiet sigh as the room became silent again. She closed her eyes and attempted to fall back asleep but her mind was wide awake. Deciding she wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon, she rolled out of bed and went to change into a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt.

"I swear, all this lack of sleep is going to get back at me someday." Hermione muttered to herself as she wrapped her jacket around her, her favorite book in her hands, walking to the Common Room.

"Might as well do something useful." Hermione said, curling into one of the comfortable red couches. "Tomorrow's Saturday anyhow." Soon, Hermione found herself lost in her own little world, not even noticing when someone plopped down next to her. Or when the sun rose and everyone left for breakfast.

"Must be a good book, if you're missing breakfast."

Hermione jumped, startled. "Harry, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Breakfast...holy Merlin, I was reading all night?"

Harry smiled and patted her knee. "Yeah, you might want to go get something to eat before Ron eats it all."

Hermione nodded as she glanced at her book; still on the first page. To be honest with herself, she hadn't been reading at all. She had been thinking of the very boy in front of her. She imagined him sweeping her off her feet and kissing her in the rain. Comforting when she was hurt, embracing her when she felt lonely, proposing to her on Christmas Eve, marrying in the summer, celebrating their firstborn... Hermione shook her head and jumped back to reality. Those things would never happen; not in a million years.

"Mione, you alright?" Harry asked. "You seem a bit dazed."

"What? Oh, Uh, I'm fine." Hermione replied. Harry nodded and was about to get up when she stopped him.

"Harry, may I ask you something?" She said. Harry smiled and sat back down next to her. She shifted slightly to face him.

"Do I...Do I ever cross your mind?" She asked, butterflies in her stomach. Harry looked surprised at her question.

"No." He said. Hermione felt a pang in her chest but she knew she couldn't stop now.

"Do...do you like me?" She asked in a soft voice. Harry stared into her eyes as he replied, "No."

"Do you want me?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

Harry's eyes were empty as Hermione's heart. Her voice quavered in fear as she asked the next question. "Choose-me or your life"

"My life."

Hermione shot off the couch and ran out of the common room. She pushed aside the confused Ron, ignored the questioning look from Ginny, and ran until she found an empty classroom. She leaned against the wall and started sobbing into her hands; how could he have been such a fool? It was quiet for several minutes, until Harry burst in.

"Go away!" Hermione sniffled. Harry kneeled down to her and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"You didn't let me finish Hermione." He said softly. The bushy haired witch looked up at him in confusion, a small flicker of hope forming in her broken heart.

"Huh?" She asked in a delicate, soft voice.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind." Harry said, his eyes never leaving hers. "The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life." Hermione stared at her best friend, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. However, these were tears of surprise and happiness.

"Really?" She whispered. Harry placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I would never lie to you, Hermione." He said. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"I...I love you Harry. I love you so much." She whispered repeatedly. The raven haired boy smiled and returned her tender hug.

"I love you Hermione." He said, stroking her hair. Hermione pulled away and smiled.

"I've waited two years for you to say that." She said. Harry softly kissed her cheek.

"Now you can hear me say it as long as you want." He replied. Hermione never felt so happy in her life as he kissed her. His lips were heaven to her and she felt like the luckiest girl alive.

"Harry, I love being here with you but I don't think I'll be very pleasant to be around if I don't have something to eat." Hermione said after a few minutes. Harry smiled and stood up, holding out his hand. Hermione felt her face expand as she returned his smile, as he pulled her up. Harry laced their fingers together as they walked to the Great Hall, not caring what anyone had to say about them. They knew they were going to get their happy ending.

**AN: What do you think? Personally, I think it's better than my other HHr oneshot, even if this one sucks. Please drop a review and tell me how you felt about this little story! (HAve a little appreciation, considering I did this on my iPod, I didn't realize the line spacing would be ruined.)**


End file.
